Healer
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This majestic creature lives to protect and aid her fellow troops. Any army is improved with her healing support, but make sure to protect her from air defenses!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Healer is a flying unit. She is the only troop with no attacking/offensive capability, but can heal any ground Troops, except when she is defending as a clan castle troop (in which case she heals damaged Buildings, Clan Castle reinforcement troops, and heroes). **When the Healer is deployed, a pulsating circular aura appears around her. If all units have full health, she will start healing the closest troops (although it will have no effect on the healed troops). Should a ground troop be damaged by a Defense, she will fly over and start healing. **Note that Healers will not heal flying units (other Healers, Dragons, Balloons, Minions or itself) unlike a Healing Spell which heals every kind of troop. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A Healer does not last long if she is in the range of an Air Defense, so make sure you destroy or otherwise occupy the Air Defense before sending in your Healer(s). One strategy is to send a few Wall Breakers in to break the wall that is protecting the Air Defense. Then send in a group of Giants (usually 12 or more) to destroy it. Finally send in a Healer along with other troops after the Giants. As long as the Healer does not get distracted by other Troops taking damage, or is not killed by a corner Archer Tower or Wizard Tower, the Giants will live for a significant amount of time (due to the constant healing) and will distract the defenses while the other troops destroy everything. This is known as a Giant-Healer raid and is extremely popular when attacking a Town Hall 6, since a Town Hall 6 only gets one Air Defense. **If at any point in the battle all of your non-Healer Troops are killed and you have no more non-Healer troops or Lightning Spells to deploy, the battle will end, even if you have Healers deployed that are still alive or non-Lightning Spells that are still in effect. **Healers can allow Giants and other defensive troops to withstand massive amounts of damage, even doubling that of their normal health. **Support the Healer with durable Troops like Giants or P.E.K.K.As. **You are able to heal a Healer with a Healing Spell. *'Defensive Strategy' **Healers do not last long if she is in range of a Single-Target defenses or an Air Defense, so make sure you upgrade and protect your Air Defense as much as possible. **Put your air defense in the middle of the base to avoid easy kills. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Healer has long, white angelic wings with short, white hair. She wears a golden dress that goes up to her chest and ends in 3 long pieces. Her dress has a white star on it. **At level 3, her aura and her dress both turn from yellow to purple. ---- *'Trivia' **In the Chinese language setting of the game, the Healer is called "Angel" literally, which the unit resembles. **As part of the 23 May 2013 update, Healers had their training costs reduced at all levels, training time shortened from 20 minutes to 15, and required housing space lowered from 20 to 14. ** *** Note: Having this many Healers is highly discouraged as your army will have no offensive capabilities. **Although Healers have no favorite target, as of the September 16, 2014 update Healers now prioritize healing larger group of troops. **As of the 16 September 2014 update, Healers in the Clan Castle will no longer heal Buildings or troops when they are defending in a raid. Unless you use the Healer for an attack, they are a waste of space in the Clan Castle, taking up to 14 housing space each. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Tier 3 Category:Air Troops